The use of optical and/or optoelectronic devices is increasing in communications applications. In many of these applications it is desirable to use multimode waveguides that terminates at a light sensor that detects the presence of light in the waveguide. However, the width of a desirable variety of light sensor must be reduced in order to provide the light sensor with the desired speed. When these light sensors are used with multimode waveguides, the dimensions of the multimode waveguide often must be tapered down to dimensions that allow the light sensor to provide high speed levels. These tapers generally reduce the waveguide size from multimode to single mode. As a result, much of the higher order modes that are carried by the multimode waveguide are never seen by the light sensor. As a result, this arrangement is highly inefficient.
For the above reasons, there is a need for high speed light sensing in multimode waveguides.